Las acciones de tus pensamientos
by draansy
Summary: Para draco malfoy las pruebas que le pone su novia pansy parkinson, no son nada facil. Solo asi le demostrara el tipo de amor que siente. Estos dos slytherins solo tienen en comun 1 cosa.. Cometen acciones de su pensamiento
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenece ningun personaje de esta historia, ningun hechizo, nada :B**

**Esas son cosas de: J.K. Rowling**

**SO****LAMENTE las ridiculas situaciones en las que se encuentran ellos dos! Si no les gusta leer cosas muy pero muy.. pasadas de nivel mejor no lo hagan, no necesito que me comenten negativamente, esto es bajo su propio riesgo asi que..**

**DISFRUTENLO ;)**

___ _ _ _ _ ____ _ _ _______ _ ____ _ ____ ____________ _ _ _ ___ __ ____ ___ ____________ _ _ ____ _ _______ __ _____ _ _ ______ _ _ _________ _____ _ _ _ __

Ah draco.- gemía ella mientras el besaba su cuello, en aquella cama en la cual era tan usual que estos dos estuvieran en la noche

Pansy, pansy.- repetía el mientras esta se acomodaba entre las almohadas de seda que había a todo su alrededor, mirando sus ojos que le provocaban esa sensación de querer gritar de placer

Malfoy! Ya es tarde!.- grito Theodore nott interrumpiendo profundamente el sueño de aquel rubio, que furioso se levanto de la cama, no podía dejar de soñar, que pasaba la noche con su novia, esa de cabello negro tan sedoso, ojos color esmeralda que cada día lo enamoraba de una forma diferente, pero total no se pasaban las 24 horas sin que el suspirara mientras pronunciaba su nombre, pansy parkinson. Definitivamente había algo maligno pero a la vez tan dulce en esa chica, serian esas palabras de "un mes" que tanto lo volvían loco?

Un mes, un mes, como se supone que debo durar un mes sin besar sus labios, solo su mejilla o su frente, acaso no me veo tan ridículo ya, estando de novio?.- decía Draco una y otra vez en su cabeza. Claro que pansy era mas que inteligente, esto lo convirtió en una minima prueba para asegurarse que Draco malfoy era el correcto, decidió darle a entender que apartir del día en que se declararan novios, tenia que pasar un mes, para que el pudiera tocar sus labios o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, vería si en realidad el la quería tanto como decía.

Vaya, porque no me sorprende que llegues tarde?.- pregunto una chica baja de estatura, pero demasiado esbelta, con unos labios color frambuesa, dando esa media sonrisa que hacia que se enchinara la piel, si.. era ella

Porque no me sorprende que te veas radiante?.- contesto Draco mirándola de pies a cabeza y sentándose a un lado suyo en ese gran comedor en el que odiaban estar.

Vamos malfoy solo faltan 15 días.- sonrío pansy

No me lo recuerdes, esto es una tortura.- dijo el volteando los ojos, y deslizando su mano debajo de la mesa por la pierna de su novia, que rápidamente se aparto

Eres un dramático.- contesto volviéndose a su desayuno, y acomodando sus libros para ir a su aburrida y primera clase del día

No se que hiciste en mi, pero me tienes loco parkinson, y si alguien se llegara enterar de eso, seria mi fin.- comento por ultimo el chico de ojos grises y fríos, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y depositaba un beso sobre la frente de pansy, que solo dio una media sonrisa de superioridad

Parece que a alguien le llego el amor.- dijo millicent con una voz tan ridículamente romántica que solo hizo que su amiga hiciera cara de asco y tomara sus libros para irse de ahí.

Oh Draco malfoy.- suspiro pansy mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes de las mazmorras, pensando si en verdad estaría dispuesto a durar tanto tiempo, si por sus impulsos fueran en ese mismo instante correría a buscarlo y a estar abrazada con el durante demasiado tiempo, besarlo cada 5 segundos, o no dejarlo ni respirar, pero, las cosas no eran así, y vaya que ella lo sabia, después de ser catalogada la mas resbalosa de hogwarts, con excusa de que era una serpiente, comenzó a sentirse mal con ella misma, claro que eso era algo que la gente jamás iba a darse cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

Parkinson te ves pensativa.- dijo Adrian Pucey mientras se recargaba junto a ella, y le guiñaba el ojo

No es nada, tareas.- respondió ella sin mucho sentido, pero riendo al final al ver la cara de Pucey cuando dijo eso

Quieres dar una vuelta por los jardines?.- ofreció el en una manera amistosa, así que sin sospechar algo, ella sonrío y obviamente lo acompaño. Pero vaya que ese Pucey era muy guapo, con el cabello café claro y esos ojos azul eléctrico, fue uno de los chicos que siempre respeto a pansy a pesar de las muchas cosas que se decía de ella.

Y cuando vuelven a tener juego?.- pregunto la chica poco interesada, solo necesitaba algo de platica o iba a terminar dormida ahí mismo

Creo que dentro de 2 semanas contra ravenclaw, no son muy buenos.- dijo el mirando hacia el suelo como, con ganas de hablar de otra cosa

Oh.- solo salio de la boca de pansy

Me pregunto si te gustaría salir un día de estos.- propuso el mirando los ojos esmeralda

No creo.- contesto ella rápidamente mirando a todos lados

Eres novia de malfoy?.- pregunto Adrian saliéndose totalmente del tema, por fin pregunto aquello que quería

Mm si.- contesto la chica lentamente, preguntándose porque rayos el quería saber sobre eso?

Porque lo dudas?.- dijo el levantando una ceja, no entendiendo la situación

No lo estoy dudando, si soy su novia.- casi grito, ofendida por aquel cuestionamiento por parte de Pucey

Y lo amas?.- sonrío el, mirando la cara de confusión de pansy

Eso es algo que no te importa, ni a ti ni a nadie esta bien? así que no te metas en mi vida de nuevo.- dijo por ultimo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el castillo, donde en la entrada había un Draco muy sonriente

Pero si es MI novia.- dijo este, haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra

Que?.- contesto ella confundida, que le sucedía a el

Termino que proviene de, tu eres mía, y no tienes porque estar con otro que no sea yo.- amenazo con la mirada, algo dentro de el quería tomarla fuertemente del brazo, para que aprendiera su lección, pero que ganaría después..

No soy tu propiedad, el.. mi amigo, mira.- decía ella sin encontrar las palabras exactas

Otro amigo, con derecho?.- pregunto el sarcásticamente llegando al ultimo nervio de pansy, que solo le soltó una bofetada muy fuerte, sintió que se acalambro la mano después de eso

Como te atreves.- dijo esta con su ultimo aliento antes de que una lagrima saliera

TU!.- grito Draco tomando su brazo con mucha fuerza, no termino de hablar pues la cara de dolor de pansy fue mas que suficiente para que el se arrepintiera hasta de haber nacido, al momento de soltarla esta, comenzó a correr, hacia su habitación quizá

Rayos malfoy eres un imbecil.- se dijo a si mismo mientras la seguía, intento alcanzarla ya en la puerta de su habitación para no armar un escándalo en cualquier otro lugar, porque fácilmente la pudo haber alcanzado desde que salio corriendo de la puerta principal

No te acerques a mi!.- grito pansy entrando a su habitación, azotando la puerta y poniendo un hechizo para que esta no se abriera, pero por mas buena que ella fuera para la magia jamás podría igualarse con Draco, rápido abrió la puerta, y la cerro de nuevo

Perdón perdón perdón perdón! Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?.- pregunto el sentándose en el sillón negro de piel que había por un lado

Me lastimaste.- susurro ella sobandose el brazo, la mirada de el, ya no era fría, se volvió mas que calida, camino hacia ella y la abrazo delicadamente

Como te sentirías tu? Que harías si me ves con alguien mas?.- le pregunto en el oído a su amada que solo respiro profundo tratando de hablar, pero su llanto no la dejaba

Le arrancaría el pelo, la amenazaría y la hechizaría.- dijo débilmente tranquilizándose entre los brazos de Draco, que solo soltó una pequeña risa por la respuesta

Pero se lo haría a ella, no a ti, pero tu.- dijo empujándolo para sentarse en la cama

Pero yo pansy, soy un imbecil, me lo quieres decir?.- pregunto el secándole las lagrimas, mientras ella asentía y le pegaba en el brazo, ella sabia que para el sus golpes eran como si le estuviera acariciando, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor en lo absoluto

14 días.- comento viendo directamente en sus ojos

Te estas burlando de mi?.- pregunto Draco fastidiado con el hecho que era verdad, faltaba 14 días para poder probar sus labios

Eso creo.- contesto ella riéndose, arrodillándose en la cama para abrazarlo

Dormimos?.- pregunto el recostándola

Tu en tu cuarto, no quiero.. tu sabes.- dijo ella levantándose esperando a que el también lo hiciera para cerrar la habitación

Esto apenas comienza.- se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba su toalla para ducharse y después irse a la cama

Aun no me besa, y no sabe lo que me imagino, parece que seguiré así durante un muy buen tiempo.- decía Draco metiendo la mano dentro de su pantalón, cuando estaba en el baño, para después tomar una ducha de agua fría y tratar de dormir un poco..


	3. Chapter 3

Hazme tuya.- decía con lujuria mientras mordía su oreja, y el ágilmente se desabrochaba el pantalón, aventándola en la cama, subiéndose en ella y escuchándola como le pedía mas, como sus manos llegaban a lugares tan profundos e íntimos, estaba llegando poco a poco, cuando se vino en ella, escuchando su mas largo gemido su sueño colapso, y Draco se enderezo exhausto, sudando de la nada

De nuevo soñando con parkinson? Se la pasan en eso, y aun fantaseas mas?.- comenzó a reír Blaise Zabini

Que? Como?.- decía Draco secándose el sudor, aun respirando fuertemente

Amigo, te la pasas hablando dormido.- contesto este aun riendo

Ah.- fue lo único que salio de la boca del rubio

Yo estaría igual, con todo respeto amigo pero, pansy oh pansy.- dijo Blaise mordiéndose el labio haciendo que Draco se enfadara mucho

Bah por favor.- comento el arrogantemente

Cuéntame de todo lo que te ah hecho.- dijo Blaise metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón, a lo que Draco comenzó a ponerse furioso, pero no podía revelarse a si mismo

Ya lo sabes Zabini es una chica, que mas me podría hacer.- dijo malfoy en doble sentido haciéndose a Blaise imaginar tremendas cosas

Préstamela una noche hermano por favor.- pidió este entretenido en otras cosas, con los ojos cerrados, mientras Draco sentía un fuego que lo quemaba totalmente por dentro, estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a ese imbecil, así que solo tomo su ropa y salio de ahí hecho una bestia, Zabini se iba a arrepentir de haber creído a pansy así

Quítate imbecil.- grito Draco a uno de segundo grado, caminando rápidamente hacia su un lado mas de las mazmorras, donde se encontraba el aula de pociones, pero en verdad no tenia nada de ganas ni siquiera de escuchar al patético del profesor snape, tenia ganas de gritar, no se, volar, eso! Necesitaba volar en su escoba y sentir el aire fresco, para poder tranquilizarse, pero si faltaban 7 días, que rápido se iba el tiempo

Una semana para tenerte en mis brazos.- suspiro el chico intentando hacerse el fuerte y entrar al aula con su cara de pocos amigos que tanto lo caracterizaba, se sentó en la ultima mesa disponible ya que llegaba un poco tarde como siempre, pero snape, no le podía hacer absolutamente nada

Hagan la poción.- fue la ultima palabra del profesor durante toda la clase

Que estupida poción?.- le pregunto Draco a Mclaggen

Mm no lo se, no estaba poniendo atención.- contesto este muy intimidado por el slytherin

Genial, bola de entupidos.- dijo este, volteando su atención hacia cierta chica que reía demasiado, junto con sus amigas feas, y chismosas, que Draco apostaba a que ellas le metían sucias ideas en la cabeza a su novia, para que cada día estuviera mas loca por lo visto

Pueden retirarse alumnos de slytherin.- dijo snape mientras todos celebraban y se iba de aquella aula oscura, mientras las demás casas siempre se quejaban de la preferencia que tenia snape hacia la serpientes

Disculpe me preguntaba si tenia planes para esta noche?.- escucho una voz, pansy, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, preguntándose que clase les tocaría después de pociones

Que inconveniencia la suya, pero no.- contesto pansy sonrientemente

Cree usted que su novio estará conforme con su decisión?.- pregunto aquel joven

Depende de cuales sean los planes.- dijo pansy recargándose en la pared de un pasillo

Pues le diré, que, no contienen besos.- decía el mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios, pensativamente

No comiences a reprocharme de nuevo Draco, 1 semana te pido.- dijo pansy exaltada por aquel comentario que hizo su novio, se aparto de el ya que se cuerpo cubría todo el de ella cuando se recargaron en la pared, y camino rápidamente, y sentía sus pasos tras ella, todo el camino, cada vez mas cerca

Discúlpame no te quise hablar así, solo respeta mis decisiones quieres?.- dijo la chica al voltear, Arta de seguir escuchando sus pasos, pero no eran de Draco, si no de sus gorilas guardaespaldas

Grabe, goyle, que rayos hacen?.- pregunto la chica con cara de desesperación

Investigar a donde te diriges.- contesto crabbe, pero su amigo gordo lo golpeo con el codo para que ya no abriera mas la boca

Digo, no lo se porque?.- trato de arreglar lo que había dicho pero era imposible

Me hacen el favor de decirle a draco que no quiero que ustedes me sigan?.- pregunto pansy amablemente sonriendo hacia ellos

Si le diremos.- dijo por ultimo goyle y tomaron otro rumbo, así que al diablo las clases, la chica subio a su habitación, y pero que sorpresa, ahí estaba Draco, sentado en su cama, y buscando algo en su mesa de noche

Que se te ofrece?.- pregunto ella suspirando, y dejando sus libros regados por algún lado

Nada, acaso no puedo estar aquí?.- pregunto el enojado

Mm según el reglamento no.- contesto pansy quitándose la tunica del uniforme

Escucha, que tanto te cuesta besarme? No entiendo lo que pretendes.- decía Draco mientras intentaba no salirse de control

Como se que no solo quieres hacer eso y después dejarme.- grito pansy, mientras se daba un masaje en las sienes

Es increíble parkinson! En verdad crees que haría eso?.- pregunto incrédulo de lo que escuchaba salir de la boca de la chica

Si.- contesto esta cortantemente

Que poco me conoces, tu sabes que nunca eh tenido novia, porque no quiero, si te lo pedí fue por algo, no por tus labios, si yo quisiera tendría miles y créeme que me están esperando ahí afuera, no perdería mi tiempo en ti.- explico el rubio sincerándose lo que mas pudo haber hecho, a pansy le había caído el veinte, todo lo que el decía era tan correcto, que ella no pensaba admitirlo

Pues….- se había quedado sin habla

Sabes que, no quiero estar con alguien que no cree en mi.- dijo Draco levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta

No!.- fue lo único que pudo salir del aliento de pansy, para que el volteara a verla pidiendo con sus ojos una explicación

Si creo en ti.- dijo pansy acercándose lentamente hacia el

Entonces bésame.- contesto tomándola de los brazos, para aterrizar en sus finos labios color frambuesa

No.- respondió haciéndose a un lado

Aaaaaaaaghhhh!.- le grito el rubio en la cara antes de golpear la pared y salir hecho una fiera de ahí, la chica se sentía tan mal sobre el asunto, que solo decidió recostarse y esperar a que pasaran los días, uno tras otro.


	4. Chapter 4

Dormida todo las 24 horas de los siguientes días, con ayuda de pastillas, por supuesto que el chico no volvió a visitarla, seguramente prefiere no saber nada de ella, los profesores al darse cuenta de la falta de la compañera siempre pedían excusas a malfoy, pero este jamás acepto saber lo que sucedía

Acaso nunca piensas salir o que?.- pregunto millicent bullstrode através de la puerta de la habitación de pansy, pero esta no pensaba contestarle, ni a ella ni a nadie, solo quería que ya todo acabara, inconscientemente pedía a gritos que Draco se presentara ahí para besarla contra su voluntad, para que el final terminara cediéndose hacia el, en forma de un amor tan grande y valioso que ella sentía..

Pero que estupideces estoy pensando.- se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba y tomaba su toalla para tomar una ducha y salir arreglada hacia los pasillos de un hogwarts que no era el mismo sin su belleza, y glamour que recorrían los pasillos cuando ella caminaba por ellos, o sus burlas hacia las demás casas de aquel colegio, salio del baño, se cambio, se arremango la falda para que se viera mas corta aun, se maquillo, se miro en el espejo y sabia perfectamente que estaba lista para hacer de sus deseos algo de realidad. Subio por las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a la sala común donde todos la miraron con el gran asombro que le tienen a pansy parkinson, así todos comenzaron a susurrar cosas sobre ella de seguro, pero esta siguió caminando hasta llegar a los sillones de piel, donde se encontraban todos sus amigos platicando

Y eso, que vuelves a ser tu?.- pregunto Theodore nott admirando las piernas de la chica mientras se esta acomodaba en el sillón

Nunca deje de ser yo, créeme.- le guiño el ojo a nott y sonrío mirando las escaleras esperando a que su amado subiera por ellas, para decirle que no solo había pasado 1 mes, si no 1 mes y un día, eso significaba que su recompensa iba a ser aun mayor de lo que creía, claro.. si el no se rehusaba a volver con ella..

Draco se dirigía a la sala común donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los slytherin listos para ir al campo de quidditch donde gryffindor contra hufflepuff tendrían su primero encuentro del ciclo escolar.

Dormiste bien draqui?.- pregunto pansy con una voz tan dulce, que Draco sentía como si fuera una hermosa canción para sus oídos

No.- contesto secamente y se dio la vuelta sentándose en el sillón

Porque?.- pregunto nuevamente la chica sentándose a un lado de el

No lo se!.- dijo Draco levantándose del sillón pero para su sorpresa, ella no lo siguió, solo lo miro fijamente y se distrajo leyendo una revista, que el aparto de su cara de un golpe

Hazme caso.- grito el chico desesperado al ver la sonrisa de pansy

Tienes problemas de bipolaridad.- comento esta levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia las escaleras de una forma que a cualquiera se le caería la baba si la estuviera viendo, Draco no se perdió la oportunidad de aquella y la siguió hasta su habitación

Debemos ir al partido.- dijo el rubio tragando saliva y deshaciendo su corbata poco a poco, el nerviosismo sobre lo que quería hacer su novia era interminable para el.

No iré.- contesto simplemente la chica mientras "buscaba" algo en su baúl

Pero quiero estar contigo.- le dijo Draco autoritariamente

Entonces no vayas.- contesto pansy sonriendo

Pero quiero ir.- decía el renegando

Entonces ve.- le dijo ella esperando su reacción

Pansy.- casi grito el rubio desesperado

Draco.- le contesto el gesto su novia, pero este no sabia que hacer, no tenia idea si esta era una de las pruebas estupidas que siempre hacia la pelinegra o si enserio no le interesaba la decisión que el pensaba tomar

Esto no tiene ningún sentido.- fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco antes de azotar la puerta detrás de el, ya que había abandonado la habitación


	5. Chapter 5

Vamos a calcular que el partido durara como 1 hora o algo así, entonces tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacer esto.- se dijo a si misma la chica mientras sacaba de su baúl una envoltura, de un aparato muggle que parecía vibrar

Porque el tonto prefiere ver el quidditch? Que desesperante.- repitió dos o tres veces en su cabeza mientras se inspeccionaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, tomo su aparato muggle y decidida salio de la habitación para ir a la de su novio, entro a esta, miro todo su alrededor, se recostó un momento en la cama, oliendo su maravilloso aroma personal del chico, su cama era de seda, tomo una almohada, la olfateo un poco y la abrazo,

Draco.- suspiro la pelinegra y desabrocho su blusa blanca del uniforme ya que se había deshecho del suéter primero, la deslizo de sus brazos y la dejo en el piso se siguió mirando, se quito los zapatos, las calcetas, solo se dejo su lencería y su falda corta, despacio desabrocho su sostén, y se lo quito, aun abrazada y oliendo su almohada, puso su mano en su rodilla y lentamente acariciándose la fue subiendo, hasta llegar a sus bragas que removió, solo dejándose una falda que no le serviría de nada en su estado pero se sentía bien así, lentamente introduciéndose un dedo dentro de ella, comenzó a moverlo alrededor, y comenzó a sentir calor desde su pecho, siguió oliendo la almohada mientras se introducía ahora dos dedos, moviéndose rápidamente, libero su mano de ahí, y la lamió sensualmente para después sacar su aparato, prenderlo, comenzó a vibrar era algo grande y se lo introdujo todo, haciéndose gritar a ella misma, estaba tan excitada que solo se oía a ella misma

Mm Draco.- decía mientras olía la almohada y al mismo tiempo se introducía y sacaba el aparato, tocándose, sudando estaba repitiendo el nombre de su novio, que de pronto entro por la puerta cerrándola rápidamente, y mirándola ahí parado, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, ella no se había percatado de aquello, sus cálculos fallaron, llego antes de una hora.. El camino hacia la cama ya cuando se había quitada la tunica y desabrochado su pantalón, del calor que comenzó a sentir, se acerco reposando sus manos en las piernas de la chica que dejo de gritar y abrió los ojos rápidamente, revelaban vergüenza infinita, pero el jamás le paso por la mente, la miro fijamente y retiro el aparato, se agacho hacia ella, y comenzó a besar sus labios descontroladamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras la chica le quito la camisa, sus lengua se conectaban como una misma, comenzaron a morderse los labios, el la levanto y la acomodo mejor entre las almohadas, ella tomo la mano de su novio y la dirigió hacia donde había estado el aparato, este empezó a complacerla, pero su orgasmo llego cuando el, después de besar su abdomen le introdujo la lengua y comenzó a hacer cosas inimaginables

Te gusto?.- pregunto el recostándose a un lado de su complacida novia que aun sudaba y respiraba fuerte y profundamente

Te gusto a ti?.- pregunto ella, envolviéndose en los fuertes brazos de su novio

Me fascino verte así, diciendo mi nombre mientras te.. en mi cama.- susurro el en el oído de pansy mientras depositaba besos en sus labios

jamás creí que me vieras en esa situación.- comento pansy muy avergonzada, Draco río un poco sin dejar de besarla

Acaso me vas a dar todos los besos acumulados de un mes y 1 día?.- pregunto ella acercándose aun mas hacia el

así es.- confirmo este pasando su grande mano por la cintura de su chica

Te quiero dar placer.- dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior, al sentir como se le enchinaba la piel a Draco

Pero.. .- dijo el imaginándose la situación

Sssh, no es justo que solo yo juegue, quiero que juegues conmigo.- susurro ella poniendo su dedo en los labios de el, y este introdujo el dedo de pansy en su boca, acariciándolo con la lengua, lo dejo ir para que esta también metiera el dedo en su boca lamiendo lo que el hizo primero, comenzó a besar su cuello, para lentamente ir bajando, vaya que sus pectorales, eran realmente musculosos, fue besando su torso hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón que ya estaba desabrochado, así que a pansy le fue mas fácil solo deslizar los pantalones hacia abajo, lentamente, tomando los boxers de Draco, bajándolos, dejando al descubierto su miembro

Wow realmente es grande.- dijo admirándolo mientras Draco lo tomaba con una mano y lo introducía en la boca de su novia quien comenzó a tocarlo y a lamerlo

Si así es mi amor, aagh así.- decía el chico mientras hacia presión en la cabeza de pansy para que lo introdujera todo, no solo la mitad

Cuidado con los dien… si, si chiquita vas bien.- la alentaba acariciando su cabeza, mientras esta jugaba con su miembro como si fuera una paleta muy grande, introducirlo todo le daba sensación de asco, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando porque Draco la empujaba cada vez mas hacia abajo

Mm.. no me cabe es muy grande.- dijo pansy después de limpiarse la boca

Si cabe mi amor mira.- le respondió este metiendolo todo en la boca de ella, pero lo regreso rápido con aquella sensación de querer vomitar

No, no puedo es mucho.- le dijo solo lamiendo la punta

Si pansy.- decía el extasiado presionando aun mas su cabeza, mientras esta lamia y succionaba sin parar, y esta acariciaba al mismo tiempo lo que no llegaba a introducirse en su boca

Mas rápido.- le pedía el gimiendo y acariciándola, ella lo obedecía pero no podía con su ritmo, de pronto el sostuvo la cabeza de la chica y el solo lo introducía dentro de la boca de ella demasiado rápido

Las niñas bu.. enas.. tr.. tra, tragan.- la elogiaba acelerando el ritmo, hasta que se exploto en su boca, haciéndola toser al terminar

Oh si es lo que necesitaba.- dijo Draco al finalizar mientras tomaba a pansy de la cintura y la acercaba a el

Vamos a tomar una ducha.- decía pansy mientras lamia la oreja de su novio

Vamos.- contesto el cargándola hacia la ducha, abriendo el agua tibia, y metiéndose junto a ella

No creí que tu quisieras.- le decía el mientras la acorralaba en la pared

No me veas, me da pena.- decía pansy mientras con sus manos se tapaba los senos y su parte intima

Pero si eres perfecta.- respondió el quitándole las manos de dichas partes, acariciando suavemente su entrepierna, ella dio la iniciativa ahora, comenzó a besarlo, con una fuerza, que parecía que iban a explotar, Draco la recargo contra la pared, haciendo que subiera sus piernas en el para acariciarlas

Me voy a caer.- decía pansy intentando sacarse de los brazos de el

No, jamás, te dejaría caer.- susurro el en su cuello, besándolo gentilmente mientras ella revolvía su cabello, terminaron de tomar la ducha, solo con besos leves, cuando salieron de la regadera y se envolvieron en su toalla, estaba todo el silencio

Eres una sucia.- le dijo Draco en la oreja, haciéndola reír tímidamente

Esto se salio de control.- contesto ella secando su cabello

Lo se, reprimirme 1 mes y 1 día tiene sus consecuencias.- le guiño el ojo a su novia y esta se sonrojo levemente

No traje ropa.- comento débilmente

No la necesitas.- respondió el sonriendo de manera sexy

Draco no.- se empezó a reír la chica cuando el la cargo hacia la habitación

jamás me paso por la mente que fueras tan lindo.- le dijo ella acariciando su cara

No lo soy! Solo porque me tienes enamorado, y solo contigo.- le advirtió quitando la mano de su cara

Si Draco si.- lo ignoro la chica, sabiendo que es lo que el mas detesta en el mundo

No vuelvas a…- le grito el cuando ella lo atrapo en un beso profundo

Te quiero.. demasiado.- le dijo ella esperando con todo su ser que por primera vez en su vida el se arriesgara a decir tan quisiera un "yo también" y lo hizo, lo cual dejo a pansy con una cara tan asombrada, no se lo podía creer!

No soy un ogro.- le dijo el fastidiado por el asombro de su novia

Claro que si lo eres bebe.- decía ella rozando su nariz con la de el

Ya, chiflada, eres bien fastidiosa pansy.- le contesto riéndose y empujándola

Y tu eres bien besucón y no me quejo.- dijo ella ofendida

Pero te encanta no?.- pregunto el abrazándola, para recostarse

Si, demasiado Draco malfoy, eres.. MIO.- contesto ella dándole un dulce y suave beso que el intensifico en la cama, esperando a quedarse dormidos


	6. Chapter 6

Los días pasaban rápidamente ahora que ya los dos iban quedando satisfechos con su noviazgo, que mas podrían pedir, ahora ya todas las chicas de slytherin estaban totalmente celosas de pansy parkinson, ya que demostraba demasiado afecto hacia Draco, casi siempre.

Parkinson, le dijiste a tus padres sobre nuestra relación?.- pregunto Draco acostaba leyendo sobre el sillón de la sala común que se encontraba casi vacía

Mm..si? estas enojado?.- contesto nerviosa, sentándose también en el sillón y agachándose, acariciando el pecho de su novio

no.- respondió mientras seguía leyendo el periódico

tu les haz dicho a los tuyos?.- pregunto ella, algo.. curiosa

si.- simplemente contesto sin dejar de leer, eso hizo enojar a la chica

deja de leer!.. quieres?.- grito para después disimular la voz, haciendo una dulce pregunta, para que draco no se enojara, esos dos meses le habían augurado que no debía de dejarlo en vergüenza, para nada, el la miro bajando el periódico y poniéndolo en la mesa del centro

para que?.- le pregunto tranquilamente mientras se enderezaba del sillón y quedaba a 1 centímetro de la cara de pansy que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero el la tomo de la barbilla y la acerco besándola fuertemente, mientras ella se iba recostando lentamente en el sillón dejando que el cuerpo de su novio la cubriera por completo, sin despegarse ni medio segundo, pansy no estaba segura de a donde quería dirigir sus manos, y se decidió por entrelazar sus brazos en el cuello del chico, acercándolo aun mas a ella, haciendo el beso algo doloroso, las manos de Draco comenzaron a esconderse tras la blusa de su novia, subiendo cada vez mas, cuando pensó que seria aun mejor esconderlas bajo su falda, sentía su piel suave estremecerse. Ya no quedaba nadie mas en aquella oscura sala común, eso era conveniente para ambos

eso querías?.- pregunto el respirando profundamente, después de tanto tiempo sin respiración, pero la chica no respondió a su pregunta, se aseguro de que supiera su respuesta besándolo nuevamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciendo que Draco se enojara, dejando sacar su lado agresivo contra ella. La tomo dolorosamente por los brazos, levantándose del sillón y cargándola, y aventándola de nuevo en el sillón haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza

Mm!.- suprimió Pansy por el golpe

Hz.- la callo Draco poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella y desabrochando su blusa rápidamente, besando sobre sus pechos, pero ya, era todo lo que iba a obtener, la chica intento enderezarse sobre el sillón, pero el peso de el era demasiado contra el de ella

Draco.- le susurro mientras este seguía entreteniendo sus labios en su cuello

Ya.. Mm suficiente.- decía pansy mientras las manos de su hombre intentaban llegar a lugares algo lejanos, sin dejar de besarla, este se limito como lo pidió su novia, se sentaron y la chica abrocho su blusa y acomodo su falda un poco igual que su cabello mientras el seguía respirando fuertemente tirado a un lado

Porque?.- pregunto el un poco decepcionado

Porque aun no estoy lista.- contesto ella sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado

Siempre me haces lo mismo, me calientas y te vas parkinson, un día me voy a cansar y no te escuchare.- respondió el enojado levantándose del sillón dispuesto a irse pero pansy tomo su mano gentilmente y le sonrío caminando junto a el, para ir a su habitación

Vete, iré a.. tu sabes.- dijo el intentando no decirlo

Yo se.- contesto la chica sin dejar de caminar con el, llegando a la habitación de su novio

Quiero ver.- dijo ella tímidamente, cerro la puerta con llave y el entro al baño, y rápidamente se bajo los pantalones y comenzó a acariciarse, con la yema de los dedos primero, los ojos de pansy estaban demasiado atentos a lo que el hacia, camino hacia el y le quito la camisa, dejándolo desnudo con sus pantalones y boxers en el suelo, ella también se quito la blusa, después el sostén, se sentó por un lado del lavamanos, donde quedaba justo a la altura de el, de sus labios, y de su miembro, abrió las piernas y lo hizo acercarse poniéndose justo enfrente de ella, aun acariciándose, ella beso sus labios y bajo a su cuello mordiendo suavemente, el comenzó a gemir levemente, pansy reemplazo las manos de Draco, y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente, sintiendo como se endurecía

Acelera.- susurro el acercándose mas, ella obedeció y comenzar a acelerar el ritmo, estaba tan cerca de ella que lo sentía en su pierna, el con tantas ganas de introducirlo en ella, si no estuviera ahí estorbando sus bragas, pansy lamia los labios de Draco mientras este acariciaba la entrepierna de ella, y ella el miembro de el, la chica comenzó a gemir haciendo que el se excitara de mas y terminara viniéndose en sus manos, manchándole las piernas, falda, y senos

Mm que asco.- suspiro ella soltándolo, pero el se acerco a lamer sus senos, limpiándolos, y ella no le dijo que no, solo sonrío, cuando se separo la miro a los ojos fijamente

No se que haría sin ti.- le comento abriendo la regadera para tomar una ducha de agua muy fría, y bajándola del lavamanos

Sabes lo que eh notado?.- pregunto pansy enjabonando sus brazos mientras el se mojaba el cabello

Que?.- pregunto sin mucha importancia

Solo nos buscamos para esto.- respondió ella esperando a que el dejara de acaparar el agua

A que te refieres?.- pregunto quitándose para que ella también se mojara

Que todo es físico, si nos vemos lo primero que hacemos es besarnos, si estamos solos lo primero que hacemos es.. tocarnos.- contesto ella comenzando a enojarse

No, también platicamos.- dijo el tratando de arreglar las cosas, pero sabia que ella tenia razón, pero no lo podía evitar, todo de ella era una invitación para tener hacer.. ese tipo de cosas

Draco, me quieres?.- pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos

En que sentido?.- pregunto el poniéndose nervioso, jamás iba a admitirlo el no era así

Lo sabia, solo eres un enfermo sexual.- le dijo empujándolo a un lado para salirse de la regadera y tomar la toalla lista para irse, pero obviamente el salio tras ella

Tu también.- le grito, arruinando aun mas la situación

Si porque.. yo.. solo contigo, porque me.. .- decía pansy pero no podía terminar de decirlo, para ella era un motivo de demasiada vergüenza

Te enciendo?.- pregunto el con una ceja arqueada, sonriendo con un aire de grandeza

Pues si, y también porque yo.. siento cosas por ti.- respondió sin pronunciar aquellas palabras mágicas

Si no te quisiera te hubiera dejado desde el momento que me dijiste que no me besarías si no hasta cumplir un mes de noviazgo, si no te quisiera te hubiera dejado desde la primera vez que me dijiste que no estabas lista para tener relaciones, si no te quisiera no te hubiera tenido guardada esta cosa.- dijo ofendido arrojándole una cajita que tenia en un cajón de su mesa de noche, al chica la atrapo y se acerco a el abriendo el regalo

No puedo creerlo, es el anillo de.. .- decía sin poder respirar

Si, ah estado en mi familia por siglos.- contesto el regresando al baño

El anillo de Salazar slytherin.- dijo por ultimo la chica antes de limpiar una lagrima que caía por su mejilla, pero eso al chico no le impresionaba en nada

Tu me amas.- grito pansy abrazándolo

Y si tu lo divulgas.. te vas a arrepentir.- respondió el besándola dulcemente y poniéndole el anillo que acababa de darle

Wow! Pero si es el anillo!.- grito Daphne greengrass con intención de que todo slytherin se enterara

Draco malfoy te dio lo que podría ser una de las cosas mas valiosas en el mundo mágico!.- seguían gritando sus amigas, halagando a pansy sobre el asunto, así todo hogwarts se entero del compromiso entre aquellas dos malvadas serpientes.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos salieron a desayunar aquel día, excepto Draco pero a su novia no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, solo no dejaba de mirar el anillo, en el comedor todo mundo hablaba sobre ellos, y era algo que pansy amaba profundamente aun mas que a Draco, no dejaba de sonreír y bromear con todos hasta que se acerco el profesor dumbledore, la mesa de los slytherin se quedo en silencio por unos momentos

Me gustaría verla en mi oficina por unos momentos.- espeto el director haciendo una reverencia y señalando a Pansy para que lo siguiera, rayos, ella estaba segura que el se había dado cuenta de que todos los días Draco y ella, violaban los códigos de seguridad de los dormitorios, llegaron a una estatua antigua y el profesor dijo una contraseña, caminaron por las escaleras, y se encontraban en su oficina, este le ofreció un asiento a pansy y esta acepto algo dudosa

Como amaneció hoy señorita?.- pregunto el viejo profesor hacia la chica

Muy bien.- sonrío ella de oreja a oreja

Me parece maravilloso.- igualmente sonrío dumbledore,

Permítame comentarle que.. es un hermoso anillo el que lleva usted puesto.- le decía el profesor mientras no apartaba los ojos de aquella piedra

Muchas gracias.- contesto ella algo nerviosa

Estoy seguro que a Salazar le hubiera gustado que toda una slytherin como usted lo llevara puesto.- comento dumbledore sin ninguna expresión, a lo que ella no sabia como responder, solo sonreía

Interesante interesante, así que permítame preguntarle de donde provino tan maravilloso objeto?.- pregunto el aun sin dejar de mirarlo, pansy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabia si debía revelar esto, pero pues si todos en hogwarts lo sabían porque no habría de enterarse el

Me lo obsequio mi novio.. .- dijo pero dumbledore no la deja terminar

Ah el joven Draco malfoy.- respondió por el sonriendo, si el sabia sobre su relación, quien no?, sonrío ella

así es, es una reliquia familiar.- fue lo único que salio de su boca

Perfecto, puede retirarse.- dijo el viejo indicando hacia la puerta

Con permiso.- se despidió Pansy caminando hacia la puerta donde al salir se topo con nadie mas que Harry Potter, ella lo miro con cara de asco y salio rápidamente de ahí con su aire de grandeza, camino por los pasillos vacíos, se había perdido la primera clase, así que solo espero a que sus compañeros salieran del aula, y 10 minutos después así fue

Donde estabas?.- pregunto una voz mal humorada mientras la jalaba al otro pasillo

En la oficina de dumbledore.- contesto ella soltándose de Draco

Que raro! Potter también se perdió la primera clase.- dijo el endureciendo su cara

Estas insinuando que?.- pregunto ella igualmente enojada

No lo se! Porque no me lo dices tu.- exclamo en su cara golpeando la pared

Tu te perdiste en el desayuno.- fue su excusa y se volteo ofendida pero el la regreso tomándola por la cara y empujándola contra la pared

Porque me golpeas.- grito ella caminando y escondiéndose mas en aquel desconocido y totalmente vacío pasillo

No te golpee, quieres que lo haga para que veas que no es lo mismo.- le decía el empujándola 3 veces mas haciendo que se pegara contra la pared

Me duele.- le grito empujándolo igualmente, este respiro profundamente acercándose a ella, lo cual la tenia con tantas ganas de llorar

Desde la primera vez que te pusiste este anillo, aseguraste ser mía! MIA!.- decía levantando su mano con el anillo y tomándola demasiado fuerte por la muñeca haciendo que pansy se retorciera del dolor

Y si tu! Escúchame bien, si tu te atreves a estar con alguien mas, te vas… a morir.- gritaba mientras la tenia acorralada y la tomaba de la cara con intención de lastimarla

Que te pasa? Yo jamás.- lloraba ella mientras este la apretaba aun mas

Ya ya! Ni empieces a llorar, ya!.- dijo secándole las lagrimas a la chica y depositando un corto beso en sus labios

Vamos mi amor.- la tomo de la mano y salieron de aquel oscuro pasillo, para caminar por todo hgwarts para lucirse que era muy típico en ellos

En donde estuviste en el desayuno?.- pregunto pansy con miedo

Me quede dormido, por pensar tanto en ti en la noche.- le respondió el tomándola de la cabeza y besándola, al separarse ella solo se río sonrojándose un poco y abrazándolo, mientras el acariciaba su cabello

Abran su libro en la pagina 274.- entro snape al salón

Haz cambiado mucho sabes?.- pregunto pansy mientras sacaba su libro

Porque lo dices?.- pregunto ahora Draco, buscando la pagina que había dicho

No se, me maltratas.. un poco.- dijo ella mordiendo su labio inferior

Ya vas a empezar, no te maltrato, me desesperas algunas veces, por eso me pongo agresivo pero tu sabes que te quiero.- respondió el tomando su mano por encima de la mesa donde estaban, haciéndola sonreír

Dime que es lo que te haría mas que feliz.- pidió ella, dispuesta a cumplir cualquier petición de el

Ya lo soy.- beso suavemente la mejilla de pansy

Yo creí que dirías… .- dijo en voz alta y después comenzó a susurrarle algunas cosas en el oído a Draco que hizo que abriera sus ojos en asombro

No quería sonar tan exigente.- le contesto este, dando una media sonrisa que la hizo reír mucho que toda la clase volteo a verlos, y pansy solo golpeo el estomago de su novio en signo de enojo por la vergüenza que la hizo pasar

Soy muy mala en pociones.- suspiro la chica intentando descifrar su libro

Claro que no, tienes una de las mejores calificaciones.- contesto Draco burlándose

Ambos sabemos que son una farsa.- respondió pansy con cara de desesperación, a lo que su novio solo se río un poco, y siguió leyendo aquel libro

Estoy ansioso sabes?.- le dijo en la oreja mientras se ponía detrás de ella, tomando su cintura escondida entre las túnicas

Porque?.- pregunto esta, cuando se estremeció un poco al sentirlo tan cerca detrás de ella

Por lo que me susurraste, ya lo quiero.- le dijo el llevando sus manos a la cadera de ella

Mm no estoy muy segura.- contesto pansy en un tono casi inaudible

Ya sabia que te ibas a echar para atrás.- respondió muy enojado haciéndose a un lado, mirando hacia atrás, donde se dio cuenta que los gryffindors se dieron cuenta de la situación en la cual estaba con su novia

No, no es eso.- le decía ella mientras se acercaba a el pero este la evadía en forma de que estaba furioso por su comentario

Pansy, déjalo, lo voy a superar, no es la primera vez.- dijo el tomando su libro y guardándolo porque se había cansado de estar en es clase pero ya se iba a acabar

Que? Que no es la primera vez?.- pregunto ella enojada y tomando a Draco de la mano para voltearlo hacia ella


	8. Chapter 8

La primera vez que me rechazas.- respondió el sin entender que era lo que pensaba ella

Oh eso.- dijo aliviada y nerviosa dándose la vuelta para que el la tomara de la misma manera y la volteara bruscamente hacia el

Tu pensabas que la primera vez que lo hacia?.- susurro el mirando hacia todos lados

No, no, ya no importa lo que pensé.- contesto ella mordiendo sus labios, como quería que ya se acabara esa clase

Porque? No es tu primera vez cierto, mi… amor.- decía Draco mientras comenzaba a lastimarla de la muñeca

Si lo es.- dijo cuando intentaba zafarse de el pero no era posible

No es cierto, mírame a los ojos.- grito levantando el brazo en signo de que ella iba a recibir un golpe, pansy solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero jamás paso, abrió un ojo y toda la clase los miraba en asombro, Draco estaba notablemente furioso, y snape los dejo salir temprano para liberar el estrés que estaba presente en el aula, todos salieron y se percataron que pansy comenzó a correr desesperada, sin rumbo, pero para Draco eso no era nada, salio tras ella, y al final de ese mismo pasillo la tomo por detrás, y la cargo apretándola contra el

No!.- grito la chica enojada intentando que la deja en el suelo, golpeándolo en el pecho y la espalda pero era inútil

Cállate!.- Draco le grito en la cara a ella, aun mucho mas fuerte, y ella se resigno sin moverse, y esperando a que el avanzara, Hermione estaba mirando demasiado impresionada sobre la situación, y le susurraba cosas a todos sus amigos que solo miraban furiosos a Draco pero a este que le iba a importar, camino con pansy en brazos, hacia la sala común, nunca iba a olvidar como esta temblaba de miedo, llegando a las escaleras para los dormitorios comenzó a resistirse de nuevo, empezó a golpearlo, se quería soltar, pero el la oprimía mas en su cuerpo, sin dejar de moverse, llegando a la habitación de el, la cerro con un hechizo que ella jamás había escuchado, junto con un hechizo silenciador y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, el la aventó en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella, y desabrochándole la blusa, mientras ella se resistía, le quitaba las manos pero el era demasiado fuerte para ella, le besaba el cuello mientras ella gritaba y el recorría sus piernas, se estaba desabrochando la camisa mientras seguía entretenido en su cuello y ella le pegaba en los hombros para quitárselo de encima, ahora seguían sus pantalones, se los quito junto con su ropa interior, y seguía ella, le quito la falda

Draco por favor.- rogaba ella llorando, golpeándolo

No no no! Si tu haz sido de mas, vas a ser mía, te lo juro, completamente mía.- le gritaba furioso e hizo que su sostén dejara su cuerpo para acariciar y besar sus pechos, bajo a su abdomen y deslizo la ropa interior de ella, completamente desnudos, el la tomo de la cintura y la hizo mas arriba, acomodándola para el, pero ella jamás dejo de gritar, y eso lo motivaba mas por alguna rara razón, Draco se acaricio su parte rápidamente para asegurarse de estar listo, y sin dejar de besarla tomo sus piernas y las abrió bruscamente, abriéndose paso, comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna, y después con un dedo comenzó a jugarle alrededor, introduciéndolo, se acerco a ella haciendo a un lado su dedo, tomando su miembro para introducirlo en ella

Hazlo, para que no me vuelvas a ver en toda tu vida.- grito pansy sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que le besara el cuello, teniendo así mas tiempo para pensar, en si en realidad quería hacer suya de ese modo a la mujer que quería

No se porque no quieres estar conmigo.- dijo Draco en un tono de tristeza, haciéndose a un lado, sentándose en la cama, pansy se acomodo, y llego de rodillas hasta donde el estaba

No es eso.- le respondió mirándolo a los ojos

Entonces? Que pasa? Acaso.. no se! No te entiendo, quiero que seas mía.- dijo el levantándose de la cama para ir a golpear la pared

Soy tuya, no necesitamos hacer esto para que sea tuya.- contesto ella, metiéndose entre la sabanas del chico, quería cubrirse

Para mi si.- le respondió yendo hacia ella, sentándose en la cama y poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos

Entonces discúlpame, pero ahorita te propongo algo.- dijo ella sintiéndose mal por el

Que?.- dijo el aburrido, así que pansy se acerco a el, le tomo la mano e hizo que se sentara en la cama recargado en la pared, ella se sentó en sus piernas, dejando sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera

No te lo recomiendo.- respiro el con dificultad, y ella tomo su mano, e introdujo su dedo índice en su boca, lamiéndolo sensualmente, bajo su mano y dejo que su dedo la explorara, haciéndola gemir, mientras se movía un poco dejando que el la complaciera, ella sudaba y gemía mientras lamia la oreja de su novio y este se estremecía moviendo rápidamente su dedo, que había convertido en sus dedos, para que ella sintiera aun mas

Me encantan tus ruidos.- le decía el besándola, mientras ella gritaba de placer, de pronto junto con la mano de Draco se puso la de ella moviéndose mucho mas rápido

Tu también.- le decía jadeando, ella quito su mano dejándole a Draco todo el trabajo, y comenzó a acariciarlo a el que ya desde hace tiempo estaba muy avanzado, ahora el gemía, junto con ella, se sentía como si estuviera el dentro de ella, ambos disfrutando, acelerando cada vez mas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pansy llego al orgasmo, seguida de el, ambos gritaron con fuerza, jadeando como nunca, el se recostó sobre ella, al quitar su mano, y seguían sudando los dos, mientras se besaban

Yo.. te .. espera.- trataba de decir pansy pero su excitamiento no la dejaba

No puedes.. hablar mi amor.- decía el tomando su cara y besándola sin bajarse de ella

Que.. asco, toda.. Mm suda..da, no me.. to..ques a..si.- decía ella quitándose a Draco de encima

Te ves.. hermosa así.. como sea, siempre.- le contesto el regresándola debajo de el, y envolviéndose entre las sabanas

No, que asco! Me quiero duchar.. y .. cambiar las sabanas.- le dijo moviéndose

Esta bien.- respondió Draco dejándola salir de la cama, entraron a la ducha y al salir pansy quito esas sabanas mojadas y puso unas que olían delicioso, se recostaron e intentaron dormir


End file.
